Wickedly Marked
by The-New-And-Improved-Alice
Summary: Years after the battle with the Volturi.new member has joined the Cullens. Now, the Cullens have to spend anywhere from a week to a whole year with a group of teenager. Many crossovers, couldn't pick one, give it a try, first fanfic, some M moments, mostT
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, if you think too hard, you're going to put permanent wrinkles in your forehead" Alice said, giggling. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I think the goal in some of the Cullen's lives is to make fun of me. Edward kissed the top of my head and continued reading his book. I smiled at the family I was surrounded by. Alice and Rosalie sat on the couch together going over fashion magazines, while Emmett and Jasper were playing yet another mindless video game. Esme was sitting in the arm chair reading a Home and Garden magazine, and occasionally scowling either Jasper or Emmett about their language. Carlisle was going to be home soon from the hospital, from another day of saving lives. However, Renesmee and Jacob's bodies wouldn't be found here. Since the almost war with the Volturi, Renesmee

Grew up pretty fast. By the time she was six, her and Jacob had married and moved to La Push, where they were going to raise their own family. I do tend to miss her, but no sooner had she left; a new member came into our family. Carlisle found her, barely living, after a car crash. He bit her, hoping to save her. When she woke up, she only remembered one thing, her name was Emmaleah Juliet, but she wanted to be called Juliet.

It was amazing how Juliet grew on all of us. She was around seventeen, maybe even eighteen, and looked oddly like all of the Cullen's combined. She had blond hair like Jasper's, but wavy like Esme's. Her eyes were a piercing green, which Edward had had in his human life. She was always smiling, and full of laughter and energy, which was like Alice and Emmett combined. She had all of their different interest too. She loved cars, music, pranks, helping people, protecting her family, and shopping. She was our baby to the family.

"I swear to god Bella, call me a baby one more time, and I'll burn you." Juliet said, not looking up from her iPod. I grinned sheepishly. Aside from being about to read minds, see the future, control emotions, and have a shield, Juliet could control the four main elements. Oddly enough she kept her human eyes, they were just now mixed with topaz.

"Sorry Jules, but it is true, you are the youngest." I said back. She smiled at me.

"I may be the youngest, but I'm also the smartest." She winked at me. I laughed. Juliet had to be fast with comebacks and smart with jokes to make it in this family. Expectionally with Emmett as her brother.

"Juliet," Emmett whined. "Come play with me, Jasper's boring." Jasper snorted and shoved Emmett, neither of them ever taking their eyes of the TV screen. Since the days of the stand off with the Volturi, Emmett has been complaining that things around the house have been boring. I felt my thoughts shift back.

When we found Juliet, everyone gained something from her. Esme got a child that actually saw her as more of a blood mother than a mother figure, which warmed Esme's dead heart. Having lost her own child, and all of us being grown up, Juliet was the perfect way to give Esme everything she ever wanted. Carlisle felt that same way towards her. She was daddy's little girl, and Carlilse would do anything for her. They'd spend hours together, talking about everything from Carlisle's past, to what Juliet did at school today. For Emmett, Juliet was a baby sister, and a literal one too. He still had time to fend of male persuers of her, and he loved to crack jokes and make jives at her. Jasper was the understanding, compassionate brother that every girl really wants. With Emmett, Juliet was a trouble maker and prankster, but with Jasper, she was calm. They would spend days together, writing songs on the guitar, or reading up on history. Yes, we had another history dork on our hands. Rosalie had grown softer after Renesmee was born, showing her loving, carefree side. When Nessie moved out with Jacob, Rosalie went right back to shutting herself up, and oddly enough the only people in the house she would truly vent to would be Emmett and myself. I don't ever question why, but Rosalie and I are closer that I ever thought we could be. When Carlisle carried the changing form of Juliet through the front door, Rosalie went back into her motherly, carefree ways. In a way, they were like mother and daughter look wise, other than that, they were great sisters. Rosalie taught her how to sing, though Juliet was already amazing at that and dancing. Alice was Juliets best friend. They shared the factor that they knew nothing of their human lives, and thats how they first connected. When Juliet first woke up, not knowing anything but her name, Alice took her away for a week and helped her through the hole in her mind. Although, they were also both balls of fire, full of energy and shopping.

It's weird how Juliet came into Edward and my lives. She took over where Nessie left off in a way. Edward and her connected over music, and her and I over protecting the family. In a way, I saw her as my second daughter, and I think Edward felt the same way too.

"You're only saying that because I've kicked your ass way to many times for you to count!" Jasper said, swishing his blond hair to the side. He had an evil glint in his eyes, saying he would do anything to win.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, watch your language!" Esme scowled. Jasper smiled at her.

"Don't worry Emmett, if I play, you'll totally lose." Juliet said. "I've seen it." She tapped her temple as if to add effect to what she said. Emmett laughed.

"Oh really?" She nodded. "You think you can beat the master, the all time champion, the all mighty Emmett!" He turned to Alice. "She's lying isn't she?" Alice tried not to laugh.

"Oh Emmett, what she's saying is putting it nicely, you're going to get creamed if she plays with you." At this point most of us were laughing at Emmett's sad pout that he'd gotten. The front door opened, and Carlisle came in with the mid June air.

"What are we laughing about?" He asked, taking his coat off and then walking over to Esme, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Juliet smiled at him, pulling her ear buds out.

"What else would we be laughing at but Emmett, Daddy?" Juliet said. I laughed. Juliet had us all wrapped around her little finger, but no one more then Carlisle. All she had to do was put on this puppy face she had seemed to master, call him Daddy, and he was hers for whatever she wanted.

"Ah the old 'Laughing at Emmett' moment, those never," He kissed Juliet on the cheek. "And I mean never, get old. Trust me, years of experience. Though I must say, if this family was human, I would be stocked in Advil bottles with the head ache's Emmett would give me." Now we were all laughing again.

"Anyway, I have some news." Carlisle said, clapping his hands together. "There is a family out in Japan called the Ootori family, who are very famous for what they do in the medical field. Mr. Ootori has heard about my position in the medical business, and wants to have a business meeting that will last for a week and a half. He wants to discuss some future plans to invest in making hospitals together in America. So we're planning on meeting in Seattle tomorrow. However, he also came up with an idea. See he has a younger son named Kyoya, who has never been to America. He asked if we could have Kyoya and his friends stay with us for the summer and possible the school year."

"And you think this is a good idea?" Rosalie said a look of anger on her face. "Look what happened to Bella when we let her into our lives. She almost died multiple times. I don't think I could let that happen to a group of kids." I shuddered. Entering the vampire worlds, I first encountered James and his clan, then the Volturi, a new born army, and a wolf back. It wasn't the safest start to forever, but at the end of the day, I always had my family.

"Calm down Rosalie." Carlisle instructed. "You didn't let me finish. I told Mr. Ootori to bring the kids with him for the meeting, to see if all of you got along. We can decide by the end of the meeting if we want them to stay, but I don't see why not. It might give us a chance to seem normal."

"Do you remember what family you're talking about Dad?" Juliet asked him. He sighed.

"Can you at least do this for me? " He asked, giving us a somewhat pleading look with his topaz eyes. Esme stood up and wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist. She smiled at us.

"I think we should be proud of your father, and do this for him. It sounds like a wonderful idea." She kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled at her.

"Now that you think about it, it doesn't sound like that bad of an idea." Alice said. "Beside's I can already see some awesome shopping and clubbing in Seattle." She started bouncing with excitement and clapping her hands together. Stupid little pixie always had something up her sleeve.

"More people to pull pranks on!" Emmett said pumping his big fist in the air. Jasper looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Seriously? Did you just fist pump the air?" Jasper asked. "Who the hell does that anymore?" Esme gave him a stern look. "I mean heck, who the Heck does that anymore?"

"So who are the kids anyways?" Juliet asked, staring at Carlisle and ignoring Emmett and Jasper's bickers.

"Kyoya and his friends go to Ouran High School. They're part of some host club or something. There are six boys and one girl. I think he said the oldest were 18, and the youngest 16. The Eldest are two boys names Takashi Mori, and Mitsukuni Honey, but we'd call them Honey and Mori. They're cousins, though Mori acts like an protective guardian to Honey. Mori is tall, with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes. Honey is short, looking almost like a child, with blonde hair and brown eyes. Kyoya and Suoh Tamaki are the seventeen year olds. Kyoya has black hair, grey eyes hidden by glasses, and is very smart. Tamaki is half french, with blond hair, violet eyes, and has a Alice like attitude. Lastly are teh sixteen year olds. Hitachiin Hikaru and Kauro. They're twins with auburn hair and topaz eyes. Very mischivious and Emmett like. And then there's Haruhi, the only girl. She has short, bob styles brown hair with big brown eyes and is very stuborn, like our dear Bella."

"Kinda freaking me out there Dad as to how you know all this." Juliet said, her green eyes widdened. Carlisle let out a hearty laugh.

"Mr. Ootori faxed over all their information so we would could get a heads up as to what was coming and what to look for at the airport." Carlilse answered with a smile. Edward looked up at him his forehead crinkled with concetration. Juliet jumped behind the couch.

"Emmett, call the fire department, Edward's thinking again and I can smell the smoke trying to billow out!" Juliet yelled, which in turn earned her a High five and laugh from both Emmett and Jasper and a galre from Edward. Edwards attention went back onto Carlilse.

"This Hikaru and Kaoru, they sound from their looks that they could be vampires like us." Edward stated. Carlilse nodded.

"That's what I thought as well when I first read the discriptions that were faxed to me. However if you look at their pictures they're skin is still pink and still has life to it." Juliet glared at Carlilse.

"Are you saying we look dead?" She asked.

"Well we are." He stated.

"What's our game plan?" Rosalie asked. She didn't really seem like she wanted to do this, but she'd do it if the rest of the family wanted to.

"Esme and I are of course you're mother and father." Carlisle started. "Emmett, and Bella with be the Swans, Alice and Edward are going to be Cullen's. Emmett you're eighteen, Bella you're seventeen, and Alice and Edward are sixteen. Rosalie and Jasper are going to be twins, and Juliet will be your younger sister. You two will be seventeen, and Juliet will be sixteen. We'll go with the basic story of Esme being Rosalie, Jasper and Juliet's aunt, and us just adopting the rest of you along the way. You can discuss background stories later on if they're needed."

"And how do you think we're getting to Seattle, Washington, when we're in Vancouver?" Edward asked.

"It's called crazy vampire driving Eddie." Juliet said. "See people like us can drive at amazing speeds and not get caught. If we take three hours to get ready, and drive to Seattle tonight, we should be there early tomorrow morning." Edward stuck his tongue out like a child at Juliet who returned the favor.

"That's perfect; their flight gets in around one." Carlisle said. "Okay everyone, get a move on it, we've got some packing to do."

**********A few hours before (Note: Though this is a Twilight fanfiction with many other stories and people wound into it, I still have to do the Ouran High School Host club point of view because two if the characters are key to the story)************

"Tamaki, why did you call us here?" Hikaru asked, yawning and leaning against his twin auburn haired brother. Though on normal days, the twins would be up for school by now, starting out on their list of pranks, it was summer vacation and they had no desire to get up before ten.

"Yeah boss, it's the day after school got out, shouldn't we get a vacation?" Kaoru, the other Hitachiin brother asked. The blond leader to the Ouran High School Host Club smiled at the members that sat before him in the early morning hours.

"Follow member's of the new Host Club-"Suoh Tamaki started, but was cut off by his best friend Kyoya.

"And we say new because now we have a girl to Host boys." Ootori Kyoya said as he typed away on his laptop. Fujioka Haruhi blushed a dark red shade.

"You guys didn't have to change the club for me." Haruhi said. "It seemed to work the way you had it before, I could have just stayed a guy." Tamaki walked over to Haruhi and placed his arm around her.

"Now there will be none of that. Not while I can call you my love." Tamaki said in a cheesy manner. Haruhi rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend.

"Tama-Chan, what were you saying before?" Mitsukuni Honey asked from the shoulders of Takashi Mori whose face was as usual deadpan.

"Ah yes, as I was saying, a great opportunity has come the Host Clubs way. Kyoya's father is going off to America on a business trip to meet one of the best doctors in the business. He asked Kyoya to come in order to get a taste of America. They came to a deal that all of the host club will go on this trip and possible stay with this American family for a school year!" Tamaki was smiling like a fool. "Wouldn't it be great to learn more about the American ways?"

"Wait a second." Hikaru said. "What you're saying is we've just been offered to go to America to live with some family we don't even know?"

"From what my father tells me the family is quiet large and made up of very good people." Kyoya said, stopping his typing. "They live in Oregon, but are moving to Washington before the kids next school year. I think he said there were seven kids."

"And their okay with us just coming into their lives like this?" Haruhi asked a frown on her lips. Tamaki smiled at her.

"It's a great chance for you to get out and see some other place other then Japan." He said to her. "Besides, we all know how to speak English, right?"

"What idiot doesn't?" Kauro asked. "We were taught that all the way back in like first grade."

"It does sound like a nice change in scenery." Honey said. "Will there be cake there?" Tamaki laughed, and ruffled Honey's hair.

"I think they have a very large variety of cakes in Seattle alone." Tamaki said. "So what do you say? Are you all up so spending a week and a half to a summer in the America's?"

"I'm in!' Honey said, dancing around the Ootori Living room. Mori nodded his head. Where ever Honey went, Mori went, protecting him, though Honey really didn't need it with his skills in the martial arts.

"I guess." Hikaru said, shrugging his shoulders and looking at his twin with his golden eyes.

"Yeah, why not? We got nothing better to do." Kauro said. Haruhi looked around at the boys that were the closest thing she had to friends and a family.

"Do I have much of a choice?" She sighed out. Tamaki picked her up and spun her around. She laughed, swatting his arms. "Put me down Senpie!" She said.

"Then it's settled! We must all rush home and back. Be back here in two hours!" He commanded, and they all proceeded to leave the room.

"Wait!" Haruhi said. All the boys stopped and turned to look at the petite brown haired girl standing in the Ootori living room. "We're just going like that? Shouldn't we tell our parents, or know more about the family?" She asked

"Don't worry Haruhi, I already cleared it with your father, and you're passport has already been made up, told you you'd need that." Kyoya said, fixing his glasses and winking at her. "As for knowing the family, all I know is that Carlisle and Esme Cullen are in their late twenties. They adopted Mrs. Cullen's sister's kids, Twins Jasper and Rosalie, and a younger sister named Juliet. They're also the parents to an Emmett Swan, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen."

"And you're okay traveling all the way to America to live with a family that you only know that much about?" Haruhi asked, unsure of the whole thing.

"You worry too much Haruhi." Hikaru said leaning on her right shoulder. Kaoru leaned on the left one.

"Yeah, we won't let anything happen to you." Kaoru said. The rest of the boys nodded. Haruhi's brown eyes looked at all their faces before she smiled.

"I bet I can pack faster than you!" She said. Kaoru smiled at her.

"Yes you can, because you're already packed. We just packed a couple of suitcases with our mother's designed clothes in them." He said. Haruhi glared at the Hitachiin boys.

"Gee you really didn't have to do that!" She said. Kyoya laughed. He then checked his watch and made a clucking sound with his tongue.

"Come on, we don't want to be late!"

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction, some things you should know.**

**1. This is a Twilight based fanfiction, though I do plan to add characters and story plots from Wicked, the Marked Series, and Ouran High School host club.  
2. If you don't know any of these series, I'll explain everything along the way, or you can send me a email and I can clear it up, though you may want to watch the first Ouran High School Host Club episode.  
3. I may get lazy with writing, but I have my good friend Kat who will kick me in the rear to get it going again, plus you guys if you REVIEW! Even if it's critisism, I still want to hear it!**

**Love,**

**The New and Improved Alice 3**


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

"Damn it Emmett!"

"Ooo, Go back! I love that song!"

"Come On man! Pick a damn station!"

I laughed at my siblings bickering. Since we had gotten into the car it's been battle of the music stations. As soon as Alice, Jasper or Rosalie said they liked a station, Emmett would change it to a completely new station. I was smart, I brought my iPod, and had already plugged the left earphone in my left ear so I could hear what was going on with my siblings. Jasper sat to my right and Alice to my left in the backseat of Emmetts Jeep, while him and Rosalie occupied the front seats.

"Guys, relax, we're going to be there soon anyways." I said as I flipped through the hundreds of songs on my iPods. Alice squealed and clapped her hands together.

"This is going to be awesome!" She said excitedly. "First thing is first, we have to unpack our bags, than we most go shopping! These kids are going to need some American worthy clothes." Emmett and Jasper groaned. "Oh grow up you two, it will be a good way to bond and get to know them!" She smiled evilly at me. "Besides, maybe we can find a mate out of one of them for Juliet." I glared. I then decided that I was going to burn all her designer shoes when we got home. Alice saw my choice and shriked.

"You wouldn't!" Alice said, wide eyed and worried for her shoes.

"Wanna bet pixie?" I asked. She shook her head fast, and I was afriad her head was going to fall off. Rosalie laughed and turned around in her seat.

"Seriously though Baby," She started using the nickname everyone had declared towards me. "Finding a man for you sounds like a good idea. I mean, you don't want to be the next prude in line following up Edward do you?"

"Can girls even be prudes?" I asked, not really listening to what she said. It was the same speech I got time and time again from the two of them.

"That's not the point Baby." Rosalie huffed. I rolled my eyes. Ever since I started going out into the human world, Rosalie and Alice have been dying to find me a mate, or at least a boyfriend. They first tried that out with the wolf pack down in La Push. Their logical thinking was that if Jacob could imprint on Nessie, than any of the other guys could imprint on me. Sad to say, most of my friends outside of the Cullen pack are werewolves. Seth, Quil, Paul, Embry, and Jarad were like my second group of brothers. They were just as bad as Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They didn't mind the vampire smell. Leah and Rosalie had become good friends in a strange way, and Leah and I are on a slow path to friendship, however, I am friends with Seth and Embry's imprints, much to their dismay. Maddy and Kat were awesome girls! Maddy could be shy and quiet, but she had a major bite and was sassy as hell. Kat was an innocent girl, full of life and song.

"Can we not talk about Baby dating?" Emmett asked with a groan. "Just the thought is going to kill me." Jasper snorted next to me.

"Please keep talking about it, I wanna see a thought kill the all powerful Emmett." I laughed.

"So, you're admitting I'm powerful!" Emmett said. He let go of the steering wheel and started making macho man poses. Rosalie slapped him across the back of the head.

"Hands on the stearing wheel doofus!" She growled. Emmett threw her a sheepish grin and she relaxed. The car ride continued in bickering over anything and everything until we pulled into the Crown Plaza Hotel. Alice practically flew out of the car as Emmett pulled into a parking space.

"Okay, the Host Club is going to be here soon, Jasper and Emmett, you grab the bags. Rosalie, go meet up with Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward. I'm going to go check us in." Alice said, turning on her heel and dancing off. The four of us stared after her.

"I don't know how you do it Jazz." Emmett said breaking the silence. Jasper shook his head.

"Neither do I." Rosalie composed herself, and walked over the the silver volvo that pulled in. Emmett and Jasper turned back towards the car, openning the trunk and taking out our luggage.

"What do I do?" I asked, not wanting to be useless. Jasper shrugged.

"Go check out the hotel." He said. "You can help Alice plan what we can do around here." I sighed but walked off towards the hotel. This didn't seem like that big of a task. I mean, all I had to do was find the pool or a ballroom, tell Alice, and she'll be all over it. But why would I have to scout it out? Alice probably has everything already planned out.

I walked though the two glass doors and through the lobby. For a five star hotel, it didn't seem like anything special. Esme could do a much better job. I'd have to mention to her that she should design her own hotel. She would love that. I'm suprised Alice hasn't forced her into making her own home designing franchize.

Just then my cell phone went off in my purse. Absent mindedly I walked into the elevator searching for my stupid cell phone in the cramped purse. I heard the people in the elevator gasp. I rolled my eyes, typical reaction to my looks. As the elevator doors closed and the elevator started up, I found my cell phone.

_Juleit,_

_The Elevator is going to break. You're going to have to fix it. Enjoy you're company, the people behind you are the host club_

_-Alice_

I growled to low for the Host club to hear. So this was Alice's plan all along. She didn't give me a job so that I would be the first to meet the host club. She most see something in the future that I haven't.

The elevator made a groan and came to a halting stop. The host club staggered about. I sighed and threw my green cardigan off, leaving me in my white t-shirt and my multi colored skirt. I dove back into my purse, pulling out my swiss army knife, and a bobbie pin. My heels clicked against the elevator floor as I moved to the control pannel. Before bending down to work my mechanic magic, I turned to the host club and smiled.

"You most be the host club." I said. When they gave me confused looks I continued. "I'm Juilet Hale, I recongnized you guys from your pictures." That bit of information seemed to put their minds at ease as to whether or not I'm a stalked. A tall blond boy, who I assumed as Tamaki stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hale." He said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, and this is the host club." He said gesturing back to them. I smiled and waved.

"If you guys don't mind, I can fix the elevator." One of the twins snorted.

"Oh yeah," He said. "And how do you think you're going to do that? You're what, fifteen?" I tried to smile through the glare I wanted to send him.

"I'm sixteen, and I build my own cars, plus my brother and sister are mechanics, so this shouldn't be to hard for me." I bent down and started to work on the control pannal. Tamaki squatted down next to me.

"So, are Carlisle and Esme you're real parents?" He asked, his mixed accented voice soft. I looked at him and smiled.

"No, Esme is technically my aunt. My parents died when I was really little, so to me she is my real mother, and Carlilse my real father. My brother and sister see them as a new mom and dad, there for all the parently needs, but not fully the old parents you want." I said.

"You're actually related to two of you're siblings?" The one with glasses, Kyoya asked. I nodded, not looking up from my work.

"Jasper and Rosalie are two years older than me. They're twins. Our parents died when they were six, and we were shipped into the Cullen house almost immediantly after our parents were dead. Emmett and Bella, who are also twins, were already living with Carlilse and Esme. They were their first adopted kids. The five of us got along great. However to this day I can't go anywhere in my house without getting called Baby. When I was six, Edward and Alice came into the house, from the same foster family. They're only a year older than me, so it's easier to hang out with them then to hang out with the older kids. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Bella, but like I said, at a young age I was nicknamed Baby. Alice was more understaning and we became best friends fast, and Edward would always protect me from Emmett and Jasper."

"Thats so sweet Esme and Carlisle took you guys in." Haruhi, the only girl said. I laughed.

"Esme and Carlisle are the nicest people you meet." I said. I was almost done rewiring the cables. It helped when you had the power of fire to just melt parts together. I looked back at the whole host club with a chesire smile. "Wanna know some secrets to surviving a week with the Cullens?" The all nodded, looking a little worried.

"Esme loves to bake, so if she asked you to try some food, or if she makes a crap load of food for you guys, just go ahead and eat it. It's not going to kill you. In fact it's the best food you'll ever have. Mostly her deserts though." The small one, Honey, smiled hugely at that. "Emmett is a prankster, the best ever. He once glued Edwards call to the roof of our house. To this day we don't know how. So I'd watch your backs with him. Another thing about Emmett, he's the size of a house, but he's a teddy bear, he isn't going to hurt you. Jasper is kinda the silent guy. He loves history, mostly the American Civil war, but he can be up there with Emmett goofing around. Hell, I'm even up there with them too sometimes. Alice is extremely hyper. It's like her blood is caffine, she's always moving. She can be over the top some times, but she's sweet. You guys are gonna have to endure alot of shopping and clubbing with Alice. Oh and another thing, Alice and I, are never wrong. Don't beat against us. Rosalie can be a little hostile sometimes, but she means well. She's the mechanic in the family, but she's also the hottest girl in our family too. Edward is kinda the dorky one, but he's really into classical music and the piano. If him and I are playing piano, it's hard to get us away. Bella is the sweetest of my sisters, she almost like the Esme of our siblings. She's level headed and under control. Oh, I almost forgot," I closed the pannel and started the elevator back up. "Emmett and Rosalie are together as well as Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Bella. None of us are technically related so they can date. Thought I'd warn you so if you caught them making out you wouldn't be alarmed."

They all laughed. Kyoya slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You seem to be quiet in tune with you're family." I laughed at that.

"Trust me, they're not that hard to get along with. Once you get to know them, you'll share the same feeling as I do." I explained. I looked at the twins. One of them, the one that had been rude to me before, called to me. Not so much his blood, but just everything about him. He was looking away, a look of thought on his face. His brother next to him was watching me. I smiled, leaning against the railing.

"So which one is which?" I asked, pointing my fingers at the twins. They looked at each other and than smiled a mischiveous smile.

"Let's see," They said together. They're voices were so different. The one that came from the one I was drawn to was like a song to me. "Our names are Hikaru and Kauro. If you can guess which one of us is Hikaru, you'll get a prize of anything you want." They said.

I pointed to the one that called to me.

"This ones Hikaru." They stared shocked at me.

"Lucky guess." Hikaru said. I smiled.

"No, you two are very different. You're actions and speech just make each of you your own person." They're eyes widened more. Tamaki came up behind me.

"How did you do that?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"Do what?"

"Tell them apart." He said. His violet eyes looked towards the twins. "The only who has ever done that is Haruhi, no ones has ever been able to tell them apart."

"Did Haruhi do it when she first meet them?" I asked curiously. Maybe Haruhi was drawn to one of them too.

"No," Haruhi said, coming up next to Tamaki. He placed his arm around her and she leaned into him. I mentally slapped myself. Why didn't I see earlier they were perfect for each other? "I'd known the twins for a little while before they played the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game on me."

"How did you know which one was which right off the back?" Tamaki asked. I stared at him.

"I don't know." The elevator doors openned, and I rushed ahead of them to get to the room first. Alice had some explaining to do.


End file.
